


Opposites attract

by Jubilee (Jubival)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Deutsch | German, Fandom, Fanfiction, Harry Potter - Freeform, Harry Potter fall in love with Severus Snape, Hogwarts, Love, M/M, Older Man/Younger Man, Romance, Severus Snape - Freeform, Slash, Teacher-Student Relationship, pairing - Freeform, snarry
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-13
Updated: 2018-04-13
Packaged: 2019-04-22 11:39:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 9,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14307858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jubival/pseuds/Jubilee
Summary: Voldemort ist tot und nun kehrt endlich wieder Ruhe in Harrys Leben ein. Oft nutzt er die Einsamkeit um das Erlebte zu verarbeiten. Und in der Einsamkeit liegt die Erkenntnis zu Liebe und Hoffnung, zu einem neuen Leben. Harry erkennt, dass er sich verliebt hat! Wie werden seine Freunde darauf reagieren? Und wie wird er darauf reagieren? Wird er ihn zurück weisen, oder empfindet er gar genau gleich?====Attention:The written world of "Harry Potter" belongs to Joanne K. Rowling!The plot of the story is my own!--------Rating: P12-SlashDon't like, don't read!====





	1. Knowledge of the Heart

Es war seit langer Zeit ein fast ganz normaler Tag in Hogwarts. Sie befanden sich in der ersten Woche nach den Sommerferien.

Harry hatte Voldemort schon vor geraumer Zeit besiegt und der Rummel um seine Person ließ nun endlich in seinem 7.ten und gleichzeitig auch letztem Schuljahr nach. Oft verbrachte er seine Zeit alleine, um das Gesehene und Erlebte zu verarbeiten, dachte nach und schwelgte in einer noch vor ihm liegenden unbekannten Zukunft. Vieles hatte sich die letzten Jahre verändert. Prof. MacGonagall war nun Schulleiterin, Ron und Hermine hatten sich verlobt, Prof. Snape hatte Naginis Angriff nur um Haaresbreite überlebt und kämpfte wochenlang mit der Schwelle des Todes. Und dann gab es da noch Ginny und ihn. Er hätte lügen müssen, wenn er behauptet hätte glücklich gewesen zu sein, denn das war er bei weitem nicht, was nicht an seiner Freundin lag, sondern einstig und alleine nur an ihm. Ginny versuchte oft ihn abzulenken, war sehr zärtlich und liebevoll in allem was sie tat und doch fehlte ihm etwas. Etwas, was er jetzt noch nicht wahrhaben wollte.   
Seit jener Nacht hatte sich das Verhältnis zwischen Snape und ihm zwar nicht gebessert, doch sie akzeptierten einander, davon abgesehen dass die Hasstiraden des Lehrers nicht weniger glimpflich für ihn ausfielen. Es war ein ständiges Geben und Nehmen in ihrer Schüler-Lehrer-Beziehung, es gab gute und überaus schlechte Tage. 

Heute war leider einer der ganz schlechten Tage, denn der Tränkemeister hatte ihn nach einem verpatzten Trank aus dem Klassenzimmer geworfen.   
Wutentbrannt über das Verhalten von Snape und seinem Fehler war er aus dem Raum gestürzt und befand sich nun an jener Stelle unten am See, an der er sich einigermaßen frei fühlte. Hier konnte er nachdenken, hier konnte er Ruhe finden, hier gab es niemanden, der ihm versuchte Vorschriften zu machen, der ihn verändern wollte oder sich in seinem Ruhm suhlen wollten. Hier war er Harry und nicht „der Junge, der überlebt und Voldemort besiegt hat“.   
Der schwarzhaarige Junge mit den grünen Augen, blickte aufs Wasser, beobachtete den Gang der leichten Wellen, sah weit entfernt ein paar Vögel am Horizont entlang fliegen und schloss die Augen, als der warme Sommerwind sanft an ihm vorbei fegte. Harry seufzte und konnte die Feuchtigkeit, die nun seine Augen füllte und schier Sekunden später seine Wange hinunter rann nicht mehr verbergen. Er ballte seine Faust zusammen und schlug mit allem Zorn und seiner ganzen Wut neben sich in den Sand: „Wieso ist er so? Was … was habe ich ihm denn getan, dass er mich immer so behandelt? Ich wünschte er …!“ Seinen Satz konnte er nicht mehr zu Ende bringen, hörte er doch die liebevolle Stimme von Ginny hinter sich: „Harry? Geht es dir gut?“ Vollkommen perplex fuhr er herum, immer noch schockiert über seinen Wutausbruch und die Gegenwart von Ginny, die nun langsam näher heran trat und sich neben ihn setzte. Behutsam legte sie ihren Arm um seine Schultern. Harry wischte sich unterdessen die Tränen weg und antwortete leise: „Es ist alles in Ordnung Liebling, du musst dir keine Sorgen machen.“ „Sicher? Ron erzählte mir wie Snape dich angefahren und aus dem Unterricht geworfen hat. Und da du ja meistens hier bist, dachte ich, sollte ich vielleicht einmal nach dir sehen.“ Er konnte sich ein zaghaftes Lächeln nicht verbergen. Wieso war er mit so einer wunderschönen, intelligenten und überaus besorgten Frau an seiner Seite nicht glücklich? Was war es, dass er nicht er selber sein konnte? Harry nahm sie in den Arm, beugte sich vor und küsste ihre Stirn: „Ich bin einfach nur etwas durcheinander und wütend. Ich danke dir, dass du dir Sorgen gemacht hast. Mir geht es gut, du solltest zurück gehen, du hast Unterricht. Wir sehen uns beim Abendessen Liebling!“ Ginny wusste, dass ihm jetzt nur noch die Einsamkeit selbst helfen konnte, nickte und ließ ihn schweren Herzens alleine. 

Dankbar über die nun folgende Ruhe, stahl sein Blick sich wieder in die Ferne, verfolgte die ruhigen Bahnen der strahlenden Sonne und trocknete sein immer noch feuchtes Gesicht von den Tränen. Immer und immer wieder kreisten seine Gedanken zu jenem Mann, der ihn im Augenblick des Todes ansah und über seine Wange strich, der fast für ihn gestorben war, der bereit war sein Leben zu geben, ohne großartig darüber nachzudenken. Harry spürte die wohlige Wärme in seinem Inneren, hatte er Snape doch oft in der Genesungsphase besucht. Sie hatten nicht weniger gestritten, allerdings hatte der junge Gryffindor das Gefühl willkommen zu sein. Und genau jetzt kam der Zeitpunkt, als er zum ersten Mal das seichte Kribbeln in seiner Magengegend bemerkte. Das konnte nicht sein. Oder doch? Aber wie war so etwas nur möglich? Harry schüttelte den Kopf um diesen Gedanken von sich zu weisen. Es gelang ihm nicht, denn nur Sekunden später kehrte das gleiche Gefühl intensiver als je zuvor zurück.   
Er sträubte sich, so sehr er nur konnte gegen diese aufkeimenden Gefühle, doch es gelang ihm nicht. Er wehrte sich mit all seiner Gedankenkraft, doch der Widerstand brach über ihm zusammen und Harry musste erkennen, dass Liebe eine Sache war, die man weder steuern noch lenken konnte. Sie war einfach da, unweigerlich, selbstgefällig und egoistisch. Er war einfach da. Er war es immer gewesen, seit Harry denken konnte.   
Plötzlich ergab für ihn alles einen Sinn, denn seine Tarnung die gegenüber ihm nur aus Hass, Wut, Zorn und Streit bestand, fiel in jene Gefilde zusammen, aus denen er diese Mauer von Beginn an erbaut hatte. Jenen Gedanken allerdings klar und deutlich zu fassen, war gar nicht mal so leicht, taten sich doch neue Abgründe auf, die nicht nur ihm unbekannte Welten eröffneten, sondern die den jungen Gryffindor voll und ganz an seine eigenen Grenzen brachten, denn wie er es auch drehte und wendete, er kam immer und immer wieder zum gleichen Ziel. Harry Potter hatte sich unweigerlich in Severus Snape verliebt.


	2. Thoughts of Memory

Harry hatte noch lange unten am See gesessen und die Ruhe genossen, bevor er sich einigermaßen entkrampft wieder auf den Rückweg machte. Das Zittern seiner Hände konnte er kaum verbergen, so sehr er es auch versuchte, es wollte ihm einfach nicht gelingen. Zu groß war der Zwiespalt, der ihn schier von den Füßen gerissen hatte. Und immer wieder stellte er sich die eine Frage: Wieso gerade er? Er hatte sich tatsächlich verliebt. Den Altersunterschied nahm er noch nicht einmal richtig wahr, die Tatsache, die ihn in ein tiefes, schwarzes Loch zog war, das es ein Mann war und nahezu auch noch sein Zaubertranklehrer Severus Snape. Wie sollte es denn nun weitergehen? Wie brachte er es Ginny bei, dass er sie nie wirklich geliebt hatte? Zumindest nicht so geliebt, wie ein Freund seine Freundin lieben sollte. Er liebte sie, allerdings mit den sanften Gefühlen einer Schwester. 

Es war bereits dunkel geworden, als er das Schloss erreichte und in den Saal eintrat, in dem Gryffindor, Slytherin, Ravenclaw und Hufflepuff sich vereinten. Reges Treiben und eine atemberaubende Lautstärke herrschte dort. Man musste sich durch die einzelnen Reihen kämpfen, ehe man überhaupt an seinem eigentlichen Platz ankam.   
Kurz schloss der schwarzhaarige Junge seine Augen. Kopfschmerzen breiteten sich über seiner linken Schläfe aus, die er versuchte zu unterdrücken. Ginny, Ron und Hermine winkten ihm von den vorderen Reihen aus zu und signalisierten, dass er sich zu ihnen setzen sollte. Eigentlich hätte es Freude in ihm hervor bringen sollen, denn seine Freunde waren auch gleichzeitig seine Familie, doch anstatt dessen fühlte er Angst und Kälte.   
Zögerlich setzte er sich neben Ginny, die ihn gleich stürmig mit einem Kuss auf die Wange begrüßte. Ron schob ihm kauend einen Becher Kürbissaft hin: „W…oah warfst due bes grad äben?“ Es war immer wieder herrlich mit anzusehen, wie er kauend versuchte einen klaren Satz zustande zu bringen. Harry grinste breit: „Unten am See. Ich brauchte ein wenig Zeit für mich.“ Hermine nahm seine Hand und fragte vorsichtig: „Du weißt, dass wir alle für dich da sind, Harry?“ „Aber natürlich weiß ich das, in letzter Zeit ist es nur so verwirrend. Mich überfordert vieles und ich … bin einfach gerne alleine. Wenn ich unten am See bin, dann kann ich klar nachdenken, aber ich danke euch allen, auch nach heute.“ „Die Fledermaus hat dich aber auch unfair behandelt“, dröhnte es aus Rons Richtung. Er schüttelte den Kopf: „Ron, nenn ihn doch bitte nicht so. Snape hat nur das getan, was ein guter Lehrer tun musste. Ich habe einen Fehler gemacht und er hat mich zur Ordnung gerufen. Du kennst uns beide doch, er mag mich nicht sonderlich und ich ihn nicht, da ist es halt mal wieder eskaliert.“ Hermine glaubte ihren Ohren nicht zu trauen, sagte jedoch nichts und ließ ihn sein Abendessen in Ruhe genießen. 

Gemeinsam gingen sie zurück in den Gemeinschaftsraum. Alle verabschiedeten sich recht bald und ließen Harry, der noch nicht schlafen konnte, alleine unten vor dem lodernden Feuer sitzen. Die wohlige Wärme drang in seine leicht unterkühlten Extremitäten. Während seine Augen in die Flammen gerichtet waren, hallten jene Worte, die Snape am Morgen zu ihm gesagt hatte, erneut durch seine Gedanken: „Du bist genau wie dein Vater Potter, nervig und dumm!“ Wenn er doch ein detailgetreues Abbild seines Vaters war, wieso störte es den Lehrer so sehr? Wieso konnte er nicht darüber hinweg sehen? Natürlich musste man erwähnen, dass beide keine einfache Kindheit hatten und sich seit dem Tag ihrer ersten Begegnung abgrundtief hassten. Doch Harry verstand es nicht, oder wollte es nicht verstehen. Er war nicht James. Er war anders, ein ganz neues Individuum. Sicherlich verbanden sie ihre Gene, doch der Junge mit den smaragdgrünen Augen besaß andere Charaktereigenschaften, als sein Vater. Wieso erkannte er diese kleine Tatsache nicht? Wieso konnte er nicht zwischen ihnen differenzieren?   
Je länger er darüber nachdachte, umso schlimmer wurden seine Kopfschmerzen, die sich bereits über den gesamten Hinterkopf ausgebreitet hatten. Wieder und wieder hallte jenes Echo in seinem Kopf, dass ihn heute Morgen mit aller Wucht getroffen hatte. Tränen bahnten sich erneut den Weg in seine Augen, liefen in klaren Kristalltropfen seine erröteten Wangen hinunter und tropften auf den kalten, steinernen Fußboden. Es schmerzte so unglaublich zu wissen, dass Snape ihn anscheinend immer noch so sehr hasste. Nicht das Harry es nicht gewohnt war so von seinem Lehrer behandelt zu werden, allerdings dachte er, dass zumindest sein Vater nun endlich seinen Frieden finden konnte. Krampfhaft versuchte er die Gefühle seines Lehrers zu verstehen, konnte sich jedoch nicht erklären, wieso er ihn immer wieder so behandelte und entschloss sich letztendlich nach einer Weile in seinen Schlafsaal zu gehen. 

So leise wie möglich schlich er zwischen den Betten durch. Der ein oder andere Seufzer war zu hören, eine Person, die sich wild im Bett umher wälzte und dabei fast seine Decke verlor und Ron, dessen Schnarchen nicht zu überhören war.   
Vorsichtig legte er sich in sein Bett, zog die Decke soweit hoch bis nur noch seine Augen unter ihr heraus guckten und schloss diese.  
Es dauerte nicht lange, bis er in einen tiefen Schlaf viel. Doch was war das? In weiter Ferne sah er, wie sich etwas im Sonnenlicht spiegelte und glitzerte. Langsam trat er näher heran und konnte erkennen, dass es sich um einen See handelte, dessen seichte Wellen sich zum Ufer drückten. Er schloss seine Augen und atmete tief ein. War das ein Traum? So musste es sein, denn jetzt im Moment konnte er sich nicht erklären, wie er hier her kam. Der See vor ihm, ähnelte jenem in Hogwarts und so verträumt wie er war, schockierte es ihn umso mehr, als jemand sanft seine Schulter berührte und ihn zu sich umdrehte. Harry hielt kurz Inne, überlegte tatsächlich ob er seine Augen nicht besser geschlossen halten sollte, entschied sich jedoch dagegen. Kurz blendete ihn das Sonnenlicht. Als seine Sicht klarer wurde, stand niemand anderes vor ihm als Severus Snape. Harry wollte etwas sagen, sich bewegen, versuchen klar zu denken, doch es ging nicht. Und ohne eine Antwort von ihm abzuwarten, lächelte der Lehrer, zog ihn mit sich in den Sand, umarmte ihn und lehnte sich an seine Schulter.   
Jetzt war sich Harry sicher. Es war ein Traum, Es konnte nichts anderes sein. Er musste träumen. Doch wenn er wirklich träumte, wieso fühlte sich dies so real und richtig an?


	3. Find the right Path

Am nächsten Morgen verlief alles in mehr oder minder ruhigen Bahnen. Die ersten Sonnenstrahlen ließen den frischen Morgentau schmelzen und breiteten sich auf dem gesamten Schulgelände aus.   
Harry hatte nach seinem Traum nicht mehr schlafen können und befand sich im Gemeinschaftsraum vor dem Kamin sitzend.   
Ganz in Gedanken versunken stand er auf, als ihn seine Freunde mit in die Kerker zogen. 

Es dauerte nur wenige Sekunden, bis die Kälte dort unten seine Kleidung durchdrang und einen eisigen Schauer über seinen Rücken laufen ließ. Er erschauderte, sein Körper bebte. Harry wollte weitergehen, doch er konnte nicht. Abrupt und ohne jegliche Vorwarnung blieb er vor jener Tür stehen, die ihn zum Klassenzimmer für das Fach „Zaubertränke“ führte. Langsam schlossen sich seine Augen, jene Bilder von letzter Nacht nun wieder unwillkürlich und klar vor sich sehend. Es wiederstrebte ihm diese Gedanken zu haben, denn auch wenn es sich im Herzen richtig anfühlte, so falsch und betrügerisch kam er sich gegenüber seiner Familie und vor allem Ginny vor, zumal es in dieser Sache keine Zukunft zu geben schien. Doch je stärker er sich gegen die Intensität seiner Gefühle für Snape wehrte, umso stärker drangen sie aus ihm heraus, umso stärker wuchs sein Wille nach Klarheit. Vollkommen in sich gekehrt, merkte er nicht, wie Hermine in ansprach: „Harry? Alles in Ordnung? Komm rein, bevor Snape noch wütend wird.“ Kurz schüttelte er seinen Kopf und folgte ihr wortlos zu seinem Platz.   
Die nächsten beiden Stunden schienen kein Ende nehmen zu wollen, jedoch verliefen sie anders als gewohnt. Snape wich jeglichem Blick aus, den Harry ihm zuwarf. Ihm schien es an diesem Tag nicht wirklich gut zu gehen. Sein Blick verlief sich betrübt in einem seiner Bücher. So kannte er seinen Lehrer nicht, er war ruhig und wirkte fast zerbrechlich. Seine Gesichtszüge waren steinern wie all die Jahre zuvor und dennoch erkannte man, dass er sich zumindest gedanklich mit etwas anderem beschäftigte.   
Selbst, wenn er ihn nur hinter seinem Schreibtisch sitzen sah, sah er auf einmal nicht mehr seinen Lehrer, den er all die Jahre so sehr gehasst hatte, er sah einen hochgewachsenen, gut aussehenden Mann, dem etwas im Leben fehlte. Vielleicht schien ihm das gerade bewusst zu werden. Harry wusste es nicht, doch was er wusste war, dass seine Gefühle ihn in diesem Augenblick mehr als nur überrannten. Er hatte große Mühe diese im Verborgenen zu halten, schmerzten ihn die drohenden Entscheidungen, die noch vor ihm lagen doch sehr. Hermine war sein innerer Zwiespalt nicht entgangen. Sie sorgte sich um Harry, der seinen Blick immer noch auf den Tränkemeister gerichtet hatte. 

Als nach einer gefühlten, halben Ewigkeit die Stunde beendet wurde, verabschiedete sie sich von Ron und zog Harry mit sich. Sie stoppte nur wenige Meter weiter in einer dunklen Nische, setzte sich auf einen steinernen Vorsprung, nahm sachte die Hände des jungen Zauberers und zog ihn zu sich runter: „Harry bitte, was ist los?“ Verwirrt blickte er sie an. Er wusste, dass er ihr nicht ausweichen konnte. Eine Lüge hätte in dieser Situation nicht viel gebracht, obwohl er sich hätte dazu verleiten lassen um ihr auszuweichen. „Ich … ich … weiß nicht wo ich anfangen soll.“ Sie ließ sich zu einem zaghaften Lächeln verleiten. „Am Anfang vielleicht?!“ „Leichter gesagt, als getan. Ich bin sicher, ihr werdet mich dafür hassen.“ Traurig ließ er sein Gesicht in seine Hände sinken. Hermine fasste seine Schultern und versuchte ihm, auch wenn es nur eine Umarmung war, seine Last abzunehmen. „Wir werden dich nie hassen. Wir sind deine Familie, dass solltest du wissen.“ Der Junge mit den smaragdgrünen Augen seufzte leise: „Auch wenn ich dir jetzt sage, dass ich mich von Ginny trennen werde?“ „Selbst dann nicht“, gab sie zurück, „… ich dachte mir so etwas schon. Harry, es ist vollkommen in Ordnung, egal aus welchem es auch sein mag. Das bedrückt dich schon seit gestern, richtig?“ Harry nickte: „Seit gestern ist mir das erst richtig bewusst geworden. Ich … will ihr nicht weh tun, aber das muss ich zwangsläufig und Ron, er wird … er wird mich hassen. Und erst Recht, wenn er weiß, dass ich mich neu verliebt habe. Hermine … ich … ich weiß nicht, was ich tun soll. Ich sehe einfach den richtigen Weg nicht mehr.“ Wieder lächelte sie, zaghaft und leicht, versuchte ihm Trost und Wärme zu spenden: „Um Ron mach dir bitte keine Gedanken, ich sorge dafür, dass er nicht überreagiert. Und Ginny wird es schon verkraften. Wichtig ist, dass es dir gut geht Harry. Du sorgst dich immer viel zu sehr um andere, du solltest dich mehr um dich kümmern. Und das du neu verliebt bist, genieße das Gefühl. Wer ist denn die Glückliche?“ Nun konnte er seine Tränen nicht mehr verbergen. Schier in Sekunden brach es über ihn herein, umklammerte seinen Körper und schnürte ihm wortwörtlich die Kehle zu. Beruhigend versuchte sie auf ihren besten Freund einzureden, bis er Minuten später seine Sprache wiederfand: „Es ist … ist keine sie, sondern ein … er. Snape. Es ist Snape, ich habe mich in ihn verliebt. Ich weiß, was du jetzt denkst und ich versichere dir, ich … habe versucht es zu unterdrücken, aber … es … es geht einfach nicht. Er ist überall, sogar schon in meinen Träumen.“

Was die beiden nicht wussten war, dass Severus ihr Gespräch mit angehört hatte und nun überaus entsetzt und schockiert an seinem Platz verweilte. Fast wären ihm seine Bücher aus der Hand gefallen. Fast wäre er zu ihnen gestürmt und hätte sie beide zur Rede gestellt. Doch etwas hielt ihn zurück. Wut breitete sich aus, Zorn erreichte seine Augen die sich verengten, doch Hass empfand er nicht. Eher eine Sehnsucht, die nach etwas suchte, Traurigkeit, die sich in seinem Herzen wiederspiegelte und ein verlegenes, plötzliches, zaghaftes Lächeln, dass ein Gefühl in seiner Magengegend auslöste, was er glaubte bis zum heutigen Tage verloren zu haben.


	4. Recognition of Emotions

„Davor hattest du Angst“, fragte Hermine unsicher, „… wirklich? Harry, selbst wenn es Snape ist, ist es gleichgültig, was andere darüber denken, du bist wichtig. Natürlich ist dies eine überaus schwierige Situation und nicht leicht zu lösen, aber halte an deinen Gefühlen fest.“ Er schüttelte den Kopf, wischte sich über sein Gesicht um es zu trocknen, was jedoch nicht sehr lange anhielt. „Hast du gehört, was ich gesagt habe? Weißt du, was er mit mir macht, wenn ich zu meinen Gefühlen stehe? Und … er … er ist ein … ein Mann. Ich … weiß einfach nicht mehr weiter.“ Sie festigte ihre Umarmung und signalisierte ihm damit, dass er nicht alleine war, nicht jetzt und auch nicht in ferner Zukunft. „Sieh mich an Harry.“ Behutsam legte sie ihren Zeigefinger unter sein Kinn und zwang ihn mit leichtem Druck dazu, ihr direkt in die Augen zu blicken. „Ist es wirklich von Belang ob es eine Frau oder ein Mann ist? Wir leben in einer Zeit, in der man sich wegen dieser Frage nicht mehr verstecken muss. Darüber solltest du dir auch keine Gedanken machen, auch nicht wegen Snape. Weißt du nicht mehr, was er für uns alle getan hat, was er für dich getan hat? Er hätte beinahe sein Leben gelassen, weil er dich schützen wollte. Er wäre bedingungslos für dich gestorben und alleine das sollte dir schon zeigen, dass er sich um dich sorgt. Prof. Snape musste all die Jahre so viel Leid und Qualen ertragen, mehr als du dir vielleicht jemals vorstellen kannst, ich denke Harry, er hat eine Chance verdient. Meinst du nicht auch?“ Sollte Hermine wirklich Recht haben?   
Für den Lehrer war sein bisheriges Leben zu keiner Tages- oder Nachtzeit einfach gewesen. Jahrelang hatte er sein wahres Gesicht, seine Gedanken, seine Loyalität verstecken müssen. Harry fühlte, dass sein Weg, den er gehen musste eindeutig vor ihm lag. Doch wieso war es so schwer? Wieso konnte er seine Gefühle nicht akzeptieren? Die Situation, die sich von Stunde zu Stunde um ihn herum aufbaute war neu und nahezu unerfahren, zeigte sich gerade eine Seite des jungen Zauberers, die er selbst noch nicht kannte.   
„Und wieso behandelt er mich so?“ „Vielleicht weil er nicht anders kann. Wie würdest du dich denn fühlen, wenn du dich jahrelang hättest verstecken müssen? Snape ist wie er ist, es wird nicht einfach werden, gerade auch dann nicht, wenn du dich dazu entscheiden solltest ihm deine Gefühle zu offenbaren, jedoch denke ich nicht, dass er dich dafür hassen wird. Hör auf dein Herz, denn das zeigt einem meistens den richtigen Weg.“ Er seufzte, sah traurig und ratlos gen Boden und nickte: „Vielleicht hat du Recht.“ Mit diesen Worten, standen sie beide auf und verließen den Kerker, da ihre nächste Unterrichtsstunde bereits vor ihnen lag. 

Unterdessen hatte Severus sich in seinen Unterrichtsraum zurück gezogen. Seine privaten Räume oder auch sein Büro wären im durchaus lieber gewesen, konnte er allerdings nicht riskieren an ihnen vorbei gehen zu müssen. Mit einem lauten Knall und in diesem Augenblick wieder überaus wütend, schmiss er seine Bücher, die sich bis gerade noch in seinen Händen befunden hatten auf seinen Schreibtisch. Dies löste eine Kettenreaktion aus, denn eines von ihnen traf den auf dem Tisch stehenden Kessel und riss ihn mit sich. Es war kein gefährlicher Trank, somit konnte auch nicht sehr viel passieren. Die Tatsache jedoch, dass sein Zorn über die eben gesprochenen Worte so groß war und er sich dadurch zu so einer Tat verleiten ließ, dass er so erbost und unbeherrscht war, ärgerte ihn sehr. Die Gewissheit zu haben, dass der Junge, den er am wenigstens in dieser Schule mochte, Gefühle für ihn zu haben schien, die weitaus mehr als nur freundschaftlich waren, ließ ihn erstarren. Was dachte sich dieser Junge bloß dabei? Er konnte nicht einfach einen Tatbestand in diese Welt setzen, ohne zu wissen was die Konsequenzen für ihn sein würden.   
Vieles hatte sich für Severus in den letzten Monaten verändert. Man sah ihn nicht mehr als Feind oder Todesser, man sah ihn vielmehr als eine Art Volkshelden, der den „Jungen der überlebt und Voldemort besiegt hat“ beschützte. Die Nachricht um sein Doppelleben, verbreitete sich dank des „Tagespropheten“ überaus schnell, was ihn weniger gestört hatte. Als er hörte, dass Harry Voldemort besiegt hatte, erleichterte dies sein Dasein von Grund auf, jedoch veränderte es nichts. Er war immer noch Lehrer an jener berühmten Schule, die Hexen und Zauberer ausbildete, er war immer noch der Mann, mit den steinernen Gesichtszügen, der Mann der er auch all die Jahre zuvor war, er war immer noch Severus Snape. Es veränderte sich ebenfalls nichts, selbst als Harry ihn im Krankenhaus besucht und sich um ihn gekümmert hatte. Es würde sich auch nichts verändern, denn er war der gleiche Mann, wie all die Jahre zuvor, allerdings mit einer Ausnahme, er fühlte seinen Herzschlag wieder. Er fühlte das sanfte pulsieren unter seiner Haut, die Wärme und Leichtigkeit die von ihm ausging, sich dort ausbreitete und sich in seiner Magengegend vertiefte, hatte er noch Monate zuvor geglaubt, dass er tot und fernab von jeglicher Realität sei.   
Und plötzlich durchdrangen ihn die Gedanken, die er versuchte zu unterdrücken. Vollkommen unvorbereitet sah er diese grünen Augen vor sich, die ihn so sehr an Lily erinnerten, es jedoch nicht ihre waren. Es war schon so lange her, dass er an sie gedacht hatte, gab es im Krieg doch nur den Überlebenskampf. Severus würde sie immer vermissen, sie immer lieben, sie immer in seinen Gedanken spüren, mit dem kleinen aber feinen Unterschied, dass sich der Platz in seinem Herzen langsam wieder öffnete und sie auf seine eigene Art und Weise freizugeben schien. Und sogleich er auch an Lily dachte, sogleich kamen Wut und Zorn wieder zum Vorschein, denn die Verbundenheit, die er spürte, galt Harry Potter. Wenn man es richtig und von allen Seiten betrachtete, musste man Harry außen vor lassen, denn der Auslöser von seinen im Hass aufkeimenden Gefühlen galt James. Dass der Junge ihm so ähnlich war, machte die Umstände nicht besser. Der Tränkemeister versuchte sich von diesem Gedanken zu lösen und spürte wieder diese wohlige Wärme in seinem Herzen, die ihn nur noch mehr verwirrte. Es konnte und durfte einfach nicht sein, es war immer Lily gewesen, doch wenn er jetzt die Augen schloss, sah er keinen geringeren vor sich als Harry.


	5. Never leave a broken Heart

Nach einem schier endlos, langen Tag kam schließlich auch Harry im Gemeinschaftsraum von Gryffindor an. Es herrschte eine merkwürdige, unscheinbare Ruhe. Ihm drängte sich direkt die wohlige Wärme entgegen, die das Feuer des Kamins mit sich brachte. Vorsichtig trat er einen Schritt näher. Niemand befand sich in dem prächtigen Raum, der geziert war von alten Verschnörkelungen, außer Ginny, die in einem der Sessel auf ihn wartete.   
Ihre Augen strahlten, als sie Harry erblickte. „Da bist du ja. Ich habe auf dich gewartet und mir Sorgen gemacht. Setz dich, erzähl mir wie dein Tag war.“ Immer noch lächelte sie und genau dieser Augenblick ließ seine Seele zerbersten, musste er ihr doch in nur wenigen Minuten die bittere Wahrheit erläutern. Wie konnte er nur? Wieso war er mit ihr an seiner Seite nicht glücklich? Wieso schmiedeten sie zusammen keine Zukunftspläne? Der Junge konnte und wollte es vielleicht auch nicht verstehen. Natürlich lag die Antwort ganz klar vor ihm, er vermochte sie jedoch nicht auszusprechen. Stattdessen würde er ihr wehtun müssen, um seinem Weg wieder vor sich sehen zu können. In einem Wechselbad der Gefühle und unter Unterdrückung seiner Tränen, nahm er neben ihr Platz. Ginny spürte, dass mit ihm etwas nicht stimmte und ergriff vorsichtig seine Hände. 

„Harry, was hast du? Geht es dir nicht gut? Bitte sieh mich an.“ Immer noch reagierte er nicht, senkte seinen Blick nur noch weiter. „Liebling, bitte sieh mich an, ganz egal was dich bedrückt, wir beide finden mit Sicherheit eine Lösung.“ Die Minuten des Schweigens vergingen, bis der Junge sich auch nur ansatzweise wieder bewegen konnte. „Das werden wir nicht.“ „Was werden wir nicht“, fragte Ginny verwirrt und gleichzeitig erleichtert, dass er wieder zu sich gefunden hatte. „Wir werden keine Lösung finden, denn für meine Worte wirst du mich gleich in jeder erdenklichen Art hassen.“ Ginny wollte nicht zurück weichen, tat es bei seiner Traurigkeit und seinen Worten aber trotzdem. „Wie … wie meinst du das?“   
Endlich fasste er den Mut, der ihn vorhin beim Betreten des Raumes verlassen hatten und sah ihr klar und deutlich in die Augen. Es waren immer Augen gewesen, die Lebensfreude, Weisheit und Klugheit ausgestrahlt hatten, doch jetzt sah er nichts weiter, als Angst. Angst vor dem, was er nun zu ihr sagen würde. Angst ihn zu verlieren und Angst, dass sich in den kommenden Minuten ihr Leben schlagartig änderte. Sein Blick war fest und schien ihrem nicht auszuweichen, wollte es jedoch mit jeder weiteren Sekunde. Harry sammelte sich, holte einmal tief Luft und begann ruhig und gefasst zu sprechen: „Du hast sicher schon bemerkt, dass ich mich in der letzten Zeit von allen und vor allem von dir nur noch weiter distanziert habe. Und … es … ich … ich habe einfach irgendwie meinen Weg verloren und auch lange über meine jetzigen Worte nachgedacht, habe Auswegen gesucht, wollte Lösungen finden. Doch … nichts half und da ich dir nicht weiter wehtun möchte und endlich ehrlich sein will und muss, auch wenn dieser Weg, den ich jetzt wähle, wohl einer der schwersten ist, den ich gehen muss … sollst … sollst du wissen, dass es mir leid tut. Ich … ich ….“ Er brach ab, seine smaragdgrünen Augen schlossen sich. Immer noch saß Ginny wie paralysiert vor ihm, konnte kaum atmen, rang schwer nach Luft. Harry wischte sich sein tränenüberströmtes Gesicht ab und nahm nach Sekunden des Sammelns abermals ihre Hände. „Liebling, ich … konnte es bis heute selbst nicht richtig begreifen und glaube mir, ich hätte mir von Herzen gewünscht, dass es anders wäre. Du verdienst jemanden an deiner Seite, der es ernst meint, der zu dir steht, dich unterstützt und sich nicht weiter von dir distanziert. Du brauchst einen Seelenverwandten und den wirst du in mir einfach nicht finden. Ich … ich liebe dich wie eine Schwester und ich werde immer für dich da sein, egal was uns in diesem und allen anderen Leben danach noch widerfährt. Ginny … ich bin … ich bin schwul, ich habe Gefühle für jemanden, die ich nicht haben dürfte und aus diesem Grund kann ich nicht weiter mit dir zusammen sein, weil … weil ich mich sonst selbst verliere. Ich wollte … es nicht wahrhaben und ich kann auch jetzt immer noch nicht glauben, dass ich den Platz an deiner Seite freigebe. Ich hoffe du … du wirst mich irgendwann verstehen und mir verzeihen.“

Stunden schienen zu vergehen. Noch immer rührte sie sich nicht. Es war mittlerweile weit nach Mitternacht. Hatte er sich auch vorher noch zusammenreißen können, war seine Selbstbeherrschung in einem Gefühl aus Nichts verschwunden. Tränen rannen über seine Wangen, dicht gefolgt von einem schwarzen Loch, dass sich in seinem Herzen ausbreitete.   
Gerade als er erneut zu sprechen beginnen wollte, spürte er einen zerreißenden Schmerz und Ginnys Handfläche an seiner Wange.   
Über ihre Reaktion konnte er nicht böse sein, denn das hatte er verdient. Er hatte sie verletzt, ihr das genommen, was sie unendlich geliebt hatte. Wie konnte er also über eine nur allzu menschliche Reaktion wütend sein? Immer noch ruhte sein Blick auf ihr. Ginny jedoch fing bitterlich an zu weinen – auch verwirrt aufgrund ihrer eigenen Reaktion – sprang auf, lief die Treppen zu den Mädchenschlafsäalen hinauf und Hermine direkt in die Arme. Sie hatte bereits auf sie gewartet und wollte für ihre beste Freundin da sein.   
Harry blickte hinauf, fixierte Hermines Blick, der ihm sagte, dass sie sich um Ginny kümmern wollte, zögerte nicht lange und rannte hinaus.   
Er lief so schnell ihn seine Füße tragen konnten, durch die Gänge von Hogwarts, hinunter in die Eingangshalle, passierte die großen, schwere Tore und trat ins Freie. Die Sterne leuchteten hell am Firmament, dass seine Endlosigkeit in den Weiten des Alls zu verlieren schien.   
Immer noch lief er, ohne Pause, ohne erneut zu atmen. Lange Wege zierten sich durch die Ländereien der Schule, die ihn zum Verbotenen Wald führten. Würde man ihn hier und jetzt erwischen, gäbe dies vermutlich einen Schulverweis, doch das war ihm egal. Er hatte Ginnys Welt zusammenbrechen lassen, hatte sie bis aufs tiefste verletzt. Harry selbst hatte sich für sein Empfinden mehr als nur gehasst. Er wollte nicht so empfinden, nicht für Snape und auch für keinen anderen Mann. Doch ändern konnte er es nicht mehr, denn immer wenn er die Augen schloss sah er niemand geringeren als Severus Snape.   
Umringt von all seinen Gedanken und Gefühlen achtete er nicht weiter auf den Weg, stolperte über eine herausragende Wurzel, schlug mit dem Hinterkopf an einem der Bäume auf und blieb bewusstlos in der Dunkelheit der Nacht und den Fängen des Verbotenen Waldes liegen.


	6. Light into the Life

Als er am Morgen schlaftrunken erwachte, fehlte ihm jegliche Orientierung. Vorsichtig sah er sich mit verschwommener Sicht um, unfähig seinen Kopf richtig bewegen zu können. Jede kleinste Bewegung schmerzte. Jedes Blinzeln seiner Augen fühlte sich an, wie tausende von Nadelstichen.   
Immer noch kam ihm nichts bekannt vor. Harry sah an sich hinunter, bemerkte dass er in einem warmen Federbett lag und seine Wunden der vergangenen Nacht professionell versorgt wurden. Langsam kehrte auch die Wärme seines Körpers zurück, was auf seiner Haut ein seichtes Kribbeln hinterließ, denn trotz der warmen Sommertage, waren die Nächte sehr kalt. Wieder wanderte sein Blick im gesamten Raum umher, unfähig sein Bild von eben vervollständigen zu können. Wo war er? Wer hatte ihn gefunden? Wann wurde er gefunden? Wer hatte seine Wunden versorgt?   
Die Antworten auf seine Fragen konnte er lediglich nur vermuten, bis jemand an sein Bett trat, dessen Silhouette ihm nur allzu bekannt vor kam. Als dieser jemand sich hinunter beugte und neben ihn setzte, dauerte es einige Sekunden, bis seine Augen sich vollkommen auf den Schatten, der nun immer klarer wurde eingestellt hatten.   
Vor ihm saß niemand geringerer als Severus Snape, dessen schwarze Augen direkt in das Smaragdgrün des Jungen trafen. Doch etwas war anders. Sein Blick war anders, liebevoll, besorgt und nahezu fast zärtlich. Es befand sich weder Hass noch Zwiespalt in seinen Gesichtszügen, sondern eine Wärme, wie er es nie hätte vermuten können. „Du bist wach. Kannst du dich aufsetzen? Wie fühlst du dich Harry?“ Dies musste definitiv ein Traum sein, denn selbst damals im Krankenhaus hatte er ihn niemals bei seinem Vornamen genannt. Wenn dies ein Traum war, fernab von jener Realität, wieso fühlten sich seine Berührungen so echt und vollkommen an? Harry nickte, verzog schmerzverzerrt das Gesicht und rückte mit dem Rücken etwas weiter nach oben. 

„Wo bin ich“, fragte Harry immer noch vollkommen erschöpft und perplex. „In meinen privaten Gemächern.“ Severus wandte den Blick keine einzige Sekunde von ihm. Seine Stimme war bestimmend, aber nicht feindlich oder verhasst. In ihr lag ein fast überhörbarer Unterton der Besorgnis und Angst. Der Tränkemeiser hatte gehofft dies verbergen zu können, nicht daran denken zu müssen was auch nur passiert wäre, wenn er seinen Schüler nicht gefunden hätte. Doch es gelang ihm nicht, denn sein Herz, was beinahe aus seiner Brust sprang gehorchte ihm schon lange nicht mehr.   
Harry rieb sich seine Schläfen, kniff immer wieder die Augen zusammen und stöhnte. „Haben … haben Sie mich gefunden Sir?“ Severus nickte: „Was beim Barte von Merlin hast du um diese Uhrzeit da draußen gemacht? Abgesehen davon, dass du dir damit die nächsten 6 Wochenenden nachsitzen bei mir eingehandelt hast, lehren wir euch doch schon im ersten Schuljahr, dass der Verbotene Wald ein überaus gefährlicher Ort ist und man alleine und gar als Schüler nichts darin zu suchen hat.“ Nun wurde seine Stimme ernster, kälter, doch die Besorgnis die ihm schier fast den Hals zuschnürte blieb. Harrys Wangen färbten sich tiefrot ein, als er die Worte seines Lehrers hörte. „Ich … ich musste einfach mal raus. Ich habe mich eingeengt gefühlt und brauchte etwas Freiraum.“ „Freiraum? Es war weit nach Mitternacht Harry, nicht auszudenken, was dir passiert wäre, wenn ich dich nicht gefunden hätte.“ Was sagte er da? Machte Snape sich tatsächlich Gedanken um seine Person? Entsetzt starrte er ihn an, unfähig etwas zu erwidern. „Also“, wiederholte Severus, „was hast du gestern Abend dort gemacht? Und lüge mich nicht an. Ich erwarte eine ehrliche Antwort von dir, haben wir uns da verstanden?“ Sein darauf folgendes Nicken war merklich kaum erkennbar, seine Scham über die drohende nun erwartete Antwort jedoch umso mehr. „Ich … ich …“, begann er langsam und leise zu sprechen, „… hatte gestern ein … ein Gespräch mit Ginny indem ich ihr … erklärt habe, dass ich mich von ihr trenne. Daraufhin gab sie mir eine Ohrfeige. Ich … ich musste einfach raus. Nachdenken, alleine sein, einen klaren Kopf kriegen.“ „Und der einzige Ort, wo du das hättest machen können, war der Verbotene Wald? Ist dir denn nicht bewusst, in was für eine Gefahr du dich gebracht hast?“ Er wusste, dass sein Lehrer Recht hatte. Er wusste, dass dieser Ort kein Ort des Lichts, sondern der Dunkelheit war, mehr denn je, seit er Voldemort besiegt hatte. Er wusste, dass er in dieser Nacht hätte sterben können und doch tat es ihm nicht leid. Vielmehr verschränkte er seine Arme vor seiner schmerzenden Brust – was ihm allerdings erst in diesem Moment auffiel. „Ich war schon viele Male dort unten Sir, ich bin dort unten gestorben, haben Sie das vergessen? Es ist kein Ort, der mir unbekannt ist.“ „So … so …“, erwiderte Severus, der nun Probleme hatte, seine Stimmlage unter Kontrolle zu halten, „du willst mir also erklären, dass du dich dort auskennst. Dann erklär mir doch bitte danach, warum du über die nächstbeste Wurzel gestolpert bist, dir den Kopf angeschlagen hast und dort bewusstlos die halbe Nacht gelegen hast, bevor ich dich gefunden habe. Harry, du hättest da draußen sterben können. Dein Glück war nun, dass mich meine nächtliche Aufsicht genau an deine Stelle geführt hat. Du hast eine Lungenentzündung, Prellungen und eine Gehirnerschütterung. Nicht auszudenken, was noch hätte alles passieren können.“

Tränen rannen nun über das Gesicht des jungen Schülers. Gefühle übermannten seine Mauern aus Stein und ließen alles in sich zusammen fallen. Harry hustete stark, ballte seine Fäuste vor Schmerzen und konnte sich selbst nach Minuten noch nicht beruhigen. Etwas war im Krieg zusammen mit seiner Seele gestorben, das wusste er jetzt. Alles um ihn herum fühlte sich auf einmal so leer, so falsch an. Was war nur los mit ihm? Unter Tränen fragte er: „Wieso haben Sie mich nicht einfach sterben lassen?“  
Entsetzt schüttelte Severus den Kopf, griff wütend nach einer kleinen Kristallflasche, die eine violette Tinktur enthielt und schleuderte sie gegen die Wand. Wie konnte er so etwas fragen? Wie konnte er überhaupt so denken? War ihm denn nicht klar, dass man ihn brauchte? War ihm nicht klar, dass er ein wertvoller Mensch war? Ihm viel es schon immer schwer seine aufkeimenden Gefühle – die sich meist auf Zorn und Wut beliefen – zu unterdrücken. Etwas öffnete ihm die Augen, denn er blickte auf und sah den zusammengekauerten, schwachen Jungen, sich weinend an der Bettdecke festhalten. Er brauchte ihn mehr denn je. Sein Herz schrie förmlich nach Harry, nach einer Berührung, nach einem Lächeln, nach sich treffenden Blicken. Und so plötzlich wie sein Zorn kam, so plötzlich breitete sich die liebevolle Wärme in seinem Körper aus, die ihm all die Jahre gefehlt hatte.   
Severus beugte sich vor, legte einen Finger unter Harrys Kinn und zwang ihn sanft dazu, sich seinen Augen nicht zu entziehen: „Du hast mich gerettet und nun rette ich dich.“

Es brauchte eine Weile, bevor Harry sich wieder sammeln und reagieren konnte, war er doch fasziniert von diesen tiefschwarzen Augen, die seine Seele durchdrangen und in sein innerstes Selbst blickten. „Warum haben Sie mich nicht in den Krankenflügel gebracht?“ „Du warst zu schwach, dass apparieren hättest du nicht überlebt. Ich habe Poppy hierher gebeten um dich zu versorgen und hier bleibst du auch erst einmal. MacGonagall weiß schon Bescheid, sie hat dich für deine Genesungszeit vom Unterricht befreit. Ich habe dir Tränke dort auf den Schrank gestellt, die du bitte stündlich einnimmst. Und jetzt ruh dich aus, verlasse nicht das Bett, wir sehen uns heute Abend.“   
Mit diesem Worte, strich Severus ihm unbewusst leicht über den Kopf, ging zur Tür und schloss diese hinter sich.


	7. Insights of Love

Es waren nun bereits 2 Wochen vergangen, in denen Harry in Snapes privaten Gemächern lebte und wieder zu Kräften kam. Eigentlich grenzte dies an puren Sarkasmus, wenn man bedachte dass ein Kerker kalt und feucht war. Doch nicht jener Ort an dem er sich gerade befand.   
Severus Snape hat mehrere Räumlichkeiten für sich zur Verfügung. Da war sein Büro, was für jeden Schüler öffentlich zugänglich war. An einer der hinteren Wände, befand sich eine Tür, die nur durch ein Passwort geöffnet werden konnte – was Harry bereits kannte – und einem so den Zugang zum privaten Bereich des Tränkemeisters eröffnete. Was man nun hier erblickte war schlicht hin und ergreifend unglaublich. Man hätte erahnen können, dass diese Räumlichkeiten von Dunkelheit und Finsternis geprägt waren, doch was man sah, waren offen schlicht gehaltene Räume, durch Kerzen hell erleuchtet. Das Schlafgemach und der Essbereich waren zusammen gelegt worden, so dass ein weiterer Raum, der zum Badezimmer führte voll mit Büchern und Tinkturen war, was eigentlich viel mehr einem kleinen Labor glich. 

Harry fühlte sich wohl, irgendwie zu Hause angekommen und doch war es verwirrend. Oft saßen sie abends zusammen. Er, der nur mit Erlaubnis seines Lehrers aufstehen durfte und Snape, der am Tisch saß und Hausarbeiten korrigierte.   
Dem jungen Schüler ging es schon wesentlich besser, doch trotz der medizinischen Versorgung durch Tränke und Tinkturen heilte seine Erkrankung nicht vollständig aus. Sie redeten nie viel miteinander und wenn waren es nur kurze Fragen, die sich schnell beantworten ließen. An diesem Abend jedoch, war alles anders. 

Die Gefühle für seinen verhassten Lehrer, bestärkten sich von Tag zu Tag mehr. Stunde um Stunde schlug sein Herz schneller. Immer wenn sich ihre Blicke trafen, lief Harry ein eiskalter Schauer über den Rücken. Immer wenn sie sich zufällig berührten, löste diese Empfindung ein vollkommen neues Lebensgefühl in ihm aus. Doch würde er jemals zu diesen Gefühlen stehen können? Sein Glaube an die Liebe, schien mit einem Mal so unendlich weit weg zu sein, dass er nicht bemerkte wie ihn Severus beobachtete.  
Mittlerweile hat selbst der Lehrer aufgehört, gegen diesen Sinn des Liebens anzukämpfen und ergab sich willenlos seiner Begierde. Unabhängig davon, dass es sein Schüler war, den er Sekunde um Sekunde mehr begehrte, hatte er diesen Tag schon seit der Erkenntnis verloren, dass er ihn liebte. Zu seinen Emotionen konnte er nicht stehen, nicht hier, nicht jetzt und vielleicht niemals. Der Junge mit den smaragdgrünen Augen hatte jahrelang so viel Schmerz und Leid erfahren müssen, dass Severus ihm diese Qual ersparen wollte. Sich erneut vertiefend in die Korrekturen der Hausarbeiten bemerkte er wie Harry aufstand und sich zu den Bücherregalen begab. 

Severus wehrte sich, doch wie von Zauberhand schienen sich plötzlich seine Beine zu bewegen. Er folgte Harry wortlos und leise. Nur wenige Zentimeter hinter ihm blieb er stehen.   
Der Schüler bemerkte nicht, dass Snape nun genau hinter stand, war er doch zu sehr mit der Suche eines Buches über Kräuter beschäftigt. Er suchte wortwörtlich die Reihen des Regals ab, fand es, drehte sich um und zuckte beim Anblick des Tränkemeisters zusammen.   
Dieser ließ ihm keine Zeit für weitere Reaktionen, näherte sich ihm vorsichtig, drückte seinen Rücken sanft gegen das Bücherregal, beugte sich vor und legte zärtlich seine Lippen auf die seines Schülers.   
Harry wusste nicht wie ihm geschah. Erst nach schier endlos, langen Sekunden schloss er seine Augen und ließ diesen sinnlichen Kuss geschehen. War es ein Traum? Warum wachte er dann nicht auf? Es musste ein Traum sein, hatte er diesen Augenblick schon allzu oft in seinen kühnsten und fernsten Träumen gesehen. Seine Lippen fühlten sich so real an. Mit einem Hauch von Weichheit glitten sie über seine und schickten ihm neue aufkeimende Hoffnung. Wurde sein Flehen tatsächlich erhört?   
Severus hingegen, fernab von jener Welt, die ihn festhielt legte alle seine Liebe und Leidenschaft in diesen einen, vielsagenden, langen und langsamen Kuss. Erst nach Minuten löste er sich von ihm, blickte in dessen grüne Augen, drehte sich um und ging wortlos an seinen Platz zurück, wo er sich sofort wieder seiner Arbeit zuwandte.   
Harry hingegen stand fassungs- und bewegungslos minutenlang an der gleichen Stelle, rührte sich erst nach einer Unendlichkeit wieder, hob das Buch auf, was ihm vorhin wie von alleine aus seiner Hand gefallen war, ging wortlos an Snape vorbei und legte sich wieder ins Bett um seine Hausaufgaben weiter fortführen zu können.   
Allerdings wollte ihm das nach vorheriger Situation nicht mehr gelingen. Er blickte in die Richtung seines Professors, wollte etwas sagen, doch ihm fehlten die Worte. Er war glücklich und gleichzeitig verwirrt. Er war wütend und gleichzeitig befreit. Es schossen ihm plötzlich so viele Gedanken durch den Kopf, die er kaum mehr ordnen konnte. 

Um weitere Kopfschmerzen und Gedanken zu vermeiden, klappte er seine Bücher zu, legte sich hin und schloss die Augen. Wie ermüdend und anstrengend diese Situation war, kam erst zu Tage als er einschlief, allerdings mitten in der Nacht erwachte, als sich plötzlich die Bettdecke hob und wieder senkte. Vorsichtig öffnete er die Augen, denn Severus Snape lag neben ihm.


	8. The Path to each other

Von Dunkelheit umringt, konnte er seine Silhouette klarer denn je erkennen. Unsicher schloss Harry seine Augen, öffnete sie jedoch direkt wieder um sich zu vergewissern, dass Snape immer noch neben ihm lag. Sein Herz drohte schier aus seiner Brust zu springen. Was sollte er tun? Harry musste irgendwie reagieren, doch wie? 

Er fand keine Worte, die er hätte sagen können. Er fand keinen Weg, den er jetzt hätte gehen können. Was sollte er tun? Wenngleich es auch nicht zu seinen intelligenteren Handlungsweisen zählte, konnte er sich einen Ausruf des heimlichen Erstaunens nicht verkneifen: „Ähmmmm…!“ Stille kehrte in den Raum ein, der immer noch von Restwärme erfüllt war. Minutenlang kam keine Antwort, bis Severus fragte: „Ja, Mr. Potter?“ „Ich .. ich … wundere mich nur, dass Sie hier neben mir liegen Sir.“ „Hätte ich weiterhin auf einem Holzstuhl schlafen sollen? Ich bin nicht gerade der Jüngste von uns beiden und mein Rücken schmerzt, da werde ich mir doch sicherlich die Freiheit nehmen dürfen mich in meinem Bett auszuruhen, oder etwa nicht?“ Severus wunderte sich selbst über seine Worte, doch vielmehr über die Kälte in seiner Stimme, die er dem Jungen urplötzlich wieder entgegen brachte. „Natürlich Sir“, antwortet Harry kurz und knapp.   
Wieder kehrte eine unheimliche Stille ein, die den Tränkemeister nicht los ließ. Er zwang sich zur Ordnung, wollte er doch nicht so kalt und widerwärtig klingen, wie sonst. Severus schloss die Augen: „Harry, dir ist bewusst, dass das nicht hätte passieren dürfen, oder? Bitte entschuldige meine Überreaktion. Das war ein Fehler, der nicht wiederholt werden sollte.“ Es war also tatsächlich kein Traum gewesen. Es war Realität. Jener Kuss, den er sich so lange Wochen und Monate erhofft hatte war real. Doch diese Worte zerrten ihn zurück in ein tiefes, bodenloses Loch. „Harry?“ Er seufzte und zwang sich zu einer Antwort: „Ich finde nicht das es ein Fehler war Prof.! Es war seit langer Zeit … ein kurzer Augenblick Glück, den ich mir ersehnt habe.“ Auch wenn er verstand, was Harry ihm gerade sagen wollte, konzentrierte er sich nicht auf diese Tatsache: „Ich bin dein Lehrer, ich dürfte gar nicht so für dich, als meinen Schüler empfinden. Belassen wir es dabei. Es hätte nicht passieren dürfen.“ Mit Tränen in den Augen nickte der junge Gryffindor in die Dunkelheit hinein: „Das sagen Sie jetzt, wo uns beiden bewusst ist, dass wir mehr sind als nur Schüler und Lehrer?“ „Was hat das denn bitte damit zu tun Potter“, schnaubte er wütend, senkte jedoch direkt danach seine Stimme, „ … wir ... entschuldige, ich bin oftmals mit der Menschlichkeit nicht so vertraut. Selbst wenn es so wäre Harry, weißt du, was uns beiden drohen würden, wenn das an die Öffentlichkeit gerät? Sie würden mich der Schule verweisen, du bist mein Schüler, du stehst unter meinem und dem Schutz von Hogwarts.“ „Hätte Ihnen das nicht vor dem Kuss einfallen können?“ Innerlich schäumte er vor Zorn und Wut, jedoch auch vor Enttäuschung und Traurigkeit. Warum sagte Snape so etwas? „Ist das wirklich dein Ernst Potter? Das ist unglaublich, du bist genau so arrogant wie dein Vater.“ „Das ist nicht wahr und das wissen Sie. Ich bin eine eigenständige Person und meinem Vater überhaupt nicht ähnlich. Ich bin für Sie und für Hogwarts in den Tod gegangen. Ich bin für viele Menschen gestorben, die ich liebe.“ Kaum hatte er seinen Satz beendet, konnte er seine Tränen nun nicht mehr zurück halten. „Ich … ich habe Sie beschützt, als Voldemort vor Ihnen stand. Und jetzt … jetzt darf ich nach all diesen Jahren nicht einmal glücklich sein? Meine Eltern sind wegen ihm gestorben und weil sie mich geliebt haben und ja … mein Vater hat vermutlich einige Fehler gemacht, aber … aber deswegen bin ich nicht wie er. Ich … ich … ich bin eine ganz eigenständige Person und auch, wenn Sie mich abgrundtief hassen, habe ich mich in Sie verliebt.“ Harrys Wangen waren nun tränenüberströmt, er konnte kaum noch an sich halten und schrie seinen Tränkemeister an. „Sie müssen mich nicht darauf hinweisen, dass Sie meine Gefühle nicht erwidern, das weiß ich auch so. Ich wollte nur einen kurzen Augenblick einmal glücklich sein und mich in meinem Leben wohl fühlen. Nur für wenige Sekunden, nur dieses eine verdammte Mal ohne kämpfen zu müssen. Nur dieses eine Mal.“

Minuten vergingen, bevor die Dunkelheit durch den klaren Schein einer Kerze erhellt wurde. Severus war eindeutig zu weit gegangen. Er spürte, dass er seinen Schüler allein durch seine Worte sehr hart getroffen hatte. Vorsichtig beugte er sich über ihn und blickte auf einen vollkommen verstörten jungen Mann, dem soeben schier bewusst wurde, dass er vollkommen alleine im Leben stand.   
Er hob seine Hand und strich ihm sanft über die Wange. „Harry?“ Er reagierte nicht. Abermals leise sprach Severus: „Harry? Bitte sieh mich an.“ Wieder erzeugte sein Flehen keine Reaktion. Er musste handeln. Doch wie? In jenem Moment wurde im umso mehr bewusste, dass der Junge mit den durchdringenden und klaren smaragdgrünen Augen mehr war, als er all die Zeit über wahrhaben wollte. Von ganz alleine griff seine Hand nach dessen Schulter, drehte ihn zu sich und zwang ihn unter liebevollem Druck ihn anzusehen. „Harry … ich … bitte entschuldige. Ich wollte dich nicht verletzen, bitte öffne deine Augen.“ Der junge Gryffindor seufzte: „Und … und was soll das bringen? Das Sie mir abermals sagen, dass es niemals ein „wir“ geben wird?“ „Nein, aber dir muss doch bewusst sein, dass es für uns beide zu riskant wäre.“   
Glaubte er eigentlich das, was er da gerade von sich gab? Gegen seinen Willen und Verstand, ließ er seine Worte verstummen, streichelte Harry durch seine dunkelbraunen Haare und legte mit aller Zärtlichkeit seine Lippen auf die des Jungen.  
Harry wusste nicht wie ihm geschah, ließ sich jedoch fallen und ganz auf diesen Kuss ein. Minuten kamen ihm wie viele, tausende Stunden vor, bevor sie sich wieder voneinander lösten. Fragend und perplex blickte er seinen Lehrer an: „Prof.? Was soll das bedeuten?“ Severus lächelte leicht: „Überlege mal. Und Harry, nenn mich nicht so, nicht in meinem Bett, du kennst meinen Namen.“


	9. Lonley together

Die Sonne schien am Morgen durch das kleine, vergitterte Fenster der Kerkermauern und weckte Harry mit ihrer Wärme. Schlaftrunken streckte er sich, sah sich um, schloss die Augen und lächelte in sich hinein.   
Die letzte Nacht war wunderbar gewesen. Ein solches Glück wurde ihm schon lange nicht mehr zuteil und jetzt erfüllten sich seine geheimsten und innigsten Wünsche. Severus und er hatten in dieser Nacht lange Gespräche geführt, sich besser kennen und lieben gelernt und sind irgendwann gemeinsam eng umschlungen eingeschlafen.   
Severus war schon vor Stunden erwacht und musste sein neues Glück erst einmal verarbeiten und begreifen. Es fühlte sich immer noch wie ein Traum fernab jeglicher Realität an. Viele Jahre hatte es gedauert, um diesen Augenblick erleben zu dürfen. Hass und Qualen durchzogen seine Lebenslinie und hätten ihn beinahe sterben lassen. Doch jetzt schien alles anders, weicher und harmonischer. Vieles hatte sich geändert, nicht nur Harrys Status in der Gesellschaft, sondern auch sein eigener in Hogwarts. Abermals so lange hatte er ebenfalls keine Gefühle dieser Art zugelassen, doch jetzt, gerade in diesem Augenblick tobte ein Feuerwerk in seinem Herzen. Niemals hätte sich Severus Snape erträumen lassen, dass er wieder lieben durfte und konnte. Niemals hätte er sich erträumen lassen, dass es Harry Potter war, in den er alle seine Hoffnung und Liebe setzte. Niemals hätte er sich erträumen lassen, dass sein Leben sich eines Tages wieder als lebenswert zu erkennen gab. 

Leise ging er zum Bett hinüber, setzte sich, beugte sich vor und küsste zärtlich Harrys Nacken. „Bist du wach?“ „Ja, bin ich.“ „Und du sagst nichts? Wie lange denn schon“, fragte er erstaunt. „Eine ganze Weile, ich wollte es noch ein wenig genießen, auch das heute der erste Morgen ist, an dem du da bist und wo ich ohne einen Hustenanfall auskomme.“ Harry drehte sich um und zog ihn an seine Seite. „Das stimmt, aber gesund bist du deswegen noch lange nicht. Poppy hat dir noch zwei weitere Wochen Bettruhe verordnet, mit einer Lungenentzündung ist nicht zu spaßen Harry.“ Sein Seufzen war nicht zu überhören. Er vermisste die Sonne auf seiner Haut, die frische Luft, den Wind, der ihm um die Nase wehte. „Und ich dachte, wir könnten heute nachdem du beim Unterricht warst einen kleinen Spaziergang machen. Ich vermisse die frische Luft, meine Freunde und den Unterricht. Nicht, dass es bei dir nicht angenehm wäre, bitte verstehe das nicht falsch, aber ich brauche heute ein wenig Sauerstoff und es ist doch warm.“ Der braunhaarige Junge sah seinen Lehrer schon fast flehentlich an. Severus konnte sich indes ein Schmunzeln nicht verkneifen, zog ihn zu sich und küsste sanft seine Lippen: „Also zum einen habe ich heute keinen Unterricht, weil heute Samstag ist. Zum anderen soll ich dir von Mr. Weasley und Mrs. Granger Genesungswünsche ausrichten und dir sagen, dass sie dich vermissen. Und wenn du dich dementsprechend kleidest, habe ich nichts gegen einen Spaziergang einzuwenden, solange er fernab von jeglichen Schülern und Lehrern ist.“  
Harry konnte nicht anders, als ihn zu küssen. „Danke, du weißt nicht, was du mir damit für eine Freude machst.“ „Doch, dass weiß er“, gab Severus verlegen zu, „denn deine Augen strahlen gerade noch mehr als sonst.“

Gemeinsam genossen sie ihre Zeit und blieben noch eine Weile nebeneinander liegen, bevor sie sich für ihren Spaziergang anzogen. Der Tränkemeister wusste genau, wo er hinwollte, zog Harry eng in seinen Arm und apparierte mit ihm an einen verlassenen Strand.   
Vorsichtig lösten sie sich voneinander. Der junge Gryffindor sah sich um: „Wo sind wir?“ Severus atmete die frische, salzige Luft tief ein. Er schloss seine Augen und spürte, wie sie sich in seiner Lunge ausbreitete. „An einer schottischen Küste. Hier ist meine Heimat, dort oben“, er zeigte auf einen etwas höher gelegenen Hügel auf dem ein kleines Haus stand, „das ist mein Haus. Hier bin ich, wenn ich Ruhe benötige, nicht in Hogwarts bin oder auch einmal in Ruhe arbeiten möchte.“ „Und du … du nimmst mich mit hier hin?“ Seine Augen füllten sich mit Tränen, konnte er sein Glück noch gar nicht richtig begreifen. „Wieso denn nicht Harry? Haben wir uns gestern zu einer Beziehung entschlossen, oder nicht? Auch, wenn es verboten ist, was wir hier tun, so will ich dennoch glücklich sein und dazu zählt auch, dass du meine andere Seite kennen lernst. Und dies hier, ist sie.“

Sich an den Händen haltend schritten sie gemeinsam den Weg zu Severus Haus hinauf.   
Die Sonne strahlte auf die mit hohem Gras bedeckten Felder und wiegte deren Halme im Wind. Die Luft war so rein, dass sich ihre Lungen erst einmal daran gewöhnen mussten. Die Natur zeigte ihre farbenfrohe Schönheit nicht nur am Gang der auf die Felsen prallenden Wellen, sondern in formvollendeten Bäumen und Blumen.   
Oben angekommen, erfolgte eine Hausführung gefolgt von einem gemeinsamen Mittagessen.   
Harry hatte vergessen, wie wunderschön es sich anfühlte endlich im Leben angekommen zu sein, seinen Platz gefunden zu haben. Nach Jahren der Angst und Furcht, des Hasses und Krieges fühlte er sich zu Hause und geliebt. Er wusste, dass es in Zukunft schwere Zeiten geben würde. Er wusste, dass es oftmals nicht einfach sein würde, doch er wollte für all das hier kämpfen. Er wollte diese Zukunft, zusammen mit Severus Snape. Er wollte ein gemeines und glückliches Leben, auch wenn es bedeutete, dass es noch viele Wege zu bestreiten und Schwierigkeiten zu überwinden gab. 

Am Abend saßen sie gemeinsam auf der vor dem Haus stehenden, alten, morschen Holzbank und blickten in die untergehende, rötlich, wärmende Sonne. Am Horizont malten sich die Silhouetten großer Vogelschwärme ab, die sich vom aufkommenden Wind treiben ließen.   
Harry legte bedächtig seinen Kopf an Severus Schulter: „Macht dir unser Altersunterschied denn gar nichts aus?“ Der Tränkemeister lächelte – wie so oft schon am heutigen Tag – und sprach: „Würde es das tun, würde ich dann so mit dir hier sitzen?“ Geschwind schüttelte er den Kopf: „Nein, vermutlich nicht. Aber … mir ist heute eines klar geworden.“ Eine kurze Stille entstand, bevor der Gryffindor weiter sprach. „Ich habe mich schon lange nicht mehr so wohl und zu Hause gefühlt und auch wenn die Zukunft schwierig wird, will ich genau das hier. Ich will dich, dass wollte ich schon immer und ein gemeinsames Leben mit dir. Und auch, wenn es viel zu früh ist, aber … Severus, ich … ich liebe dich.“  
Hatte er richtig gehört? Harry liebte ihn? Es war kein Traum? Diese Worte, sie hallten noch lange in seinen Gedanken nach, bis sie irgendwann voller Wärme und Zuneigung sein Herz erreichten. Eine einzelne Träne rann seine Wange hinunter. Er zog den Jungen an sich und umarmte ihn. „Ich danke dir, für diese Worte. Harry, ich weiß, du erwartest nun dieselbe Antwort von mir. Allerdings kann ich sie dir im Moment noch nicht geben, sind doch diese Umstände hier zu ungewöhnlich und fremd für mich, aber ich verspreche dir, mit all meiner Ehrlichkeit und Treue, die ich besitze … ich werde dich nicht mehr loslassen und in unserer baldigen Zukunft, wirst du auch diese Worte von mir hören.“  
Harry verstand und war Severus dankbar für seine Ehrlichkeit. Er hätte nicht mehr erwarten können. Gemeinsam besiegelten sie ihre aufkeimende und noch junge Liebe mit einem langen, leidenschaftlichen und intensiven Kuss.


	10. Epilog: Opposites attract … always

Wie jede Beziehung, stand auch diese alle aufkommenden Schwierigkeiten durch. Harry und Severus hatten nicht nur mit dem Widerstand ihrer Freunde und deren Familien zu kämpfen, sondern auch mit dem des Schulsystems.   
Trotz allem machte dies sie umso stärker und nachdem Harry seine Volljährigkeit erreicht hatte, gaben sie ihre Verbindung letztendlich auch der Öffentlichkeit bekannt.   
Nachdem aufbrausenden Protesten akzeptierten letztendlich auch Ron und Hermine, gefolgt von Ginny ihre Liebe. Es folgte ein Jahr nach Bekanntgabe ihrer Beziehung jene Hochzeit, die die magische Welt um ein vielfaches berührte.   
Ebenfalls heirateten Hermine und Ron. Ginny fand in Remus Lupin einen Partner fürs Leben.   
Trotz ihrer Unterschiedlichkeit, hatten Harry und Severus – die mittlerweile Eltern eines kleinen Jungen namens Avary James geworden waren – niemals Zweifel an ihrer Liebe und Leidenschaft füreinander, denn es ist so, wie es ist … Gegensätze ziehen sich an! 

****

ENDE

****

**  
**


End file.
